cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Altarctica
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Motto: N/A |- |'Capital' || New Luxembourg |- |'Formation' || 3/30/2006 |- |'Alliance Affiliation' || New Pacific Order |- |'Nation Team' || Blue |- |'Government' || Monarchy |- |'Head of State' || Al R. Ry |- |'Religion' || Baha'i Faith |- |'Currency' || Dollar |- | align=center colspan=2 | Statistics as of 5/5/2007 |- |'Tot. Area' || 782.342 miles diameter |- |'National Strength' || 12,637.835 |- |'Nation Rank' || #2,671 of 38,559 nations |- |'Tot. Population' || 19,487 |- | Natl. Resources || |} is a very large and older nation with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity created in March 2006. Nation Information Ruler Al R. Ry served as NAAC Protector in June and July 2006. He is also known by the name of Al Borland or simply "Al" while on IRC. Civil Information The citizens of Altarctica pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. They work diligently to produce Coal and Sugar as trade resources for their nation. The military of Altarctica has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Altarctica allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Altarctica believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. Subterranean existence It was the technology that has allowed Altarctica to exist as that technology was first used to explore below the thick ice into the continent of Antarctica to discover coal. Due to the high security and lack of information coming out of New Luxembourg it is unknown how much coal reserves actually exist within Alarctica, however this coal provides all the power needed by the nation and is exported in trade. Much, if not all, of the nation lives below the ice in the tunnels created when the coal is mined. This forms a natural barrier to entry to the nation as the entry points are heavily guarded Theoretical 3-D Images of the mines (in green)Warning: Large File. International Relations Altarctica is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Altarctica will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even it means hurting its own economy. Altarctica will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. ]] Economy The amazing technology of Altarctica has allowed the peasantry to successfully mine below the ice for vast deposits of coal. It was their technology that has also allowed them to grow sugar cane despite the fact that their nation only receives the suns rays six months out of the year. Coal Sugar Ecology International controversy exists over the exploitation of the Antarctic contenent. This has led to some discussion within the international community about the right of the Southern Polar Nations to exist. One theory holds that their existence contributes to the melting of the Southern Polar Ice CapWarning: Large File. Wars The Second Polar War, NAAC The Great War, NAAC The Second Great War, NAAC The Third Great War, NAAC Category:Nations